She Will Be Loved
by acercrea
Summary: Jake is talking to Peyton’s dad on the boat to Savannah. Inspired by She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5. One shot.


Title: She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or Maroon 5 or any thing to do with either, anything you recognize is not mine.

Summary: Jake is talking to Peyton's dad on the boat to Savannah. Inspired by She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5. One shot.

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen._

_She had some trouble with her self_

_He was always there to help her, _

_She always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_- "She Will Be Loved," Maroon 5

I miss her already Jake thought as he looked out over the bow of the boat. According to one of the crew members they were just passing Surfside Beach, South Carolina, about halfway to Savannah.

"So, Jake, right? How is your stomach? Any sickness?" Mr. Sawyer asked, joining Jake on the bow.

"No sir, no sickness. I have a pretty solid stomach," Jake responded, turning to look at the older man.

"And your girl, Jenny? Where is she? Is she ok?" Mr. Sawyer questioned, still looking out over the water.

"Jenny is fine too, she fell asleep awhile back, so I set her on the bunk you said I could store my stuff on, and made a barricade out of stuff, so she wouldn't fall out. She should be asleep for a while. I think all the rocking did it. If it stays calm like this she might stay asleep the rest of the trip," Jake noted.

"Good. Good," Mr. Sawyer trailed off, as though he were trying to think of the best way to say the next thing on his mind. After a minute he continued, "You and my daughter are very close, aren't you?"

"Peyton is a great girl, Mr. Sawyer. And she loves you very much. I hope Jenny still loves me that much when she grows up," Jake trailed off.

"That is not what I asked you, Jake," Mr. Sawyer chided, turning to look at Jake.

"I know, and I don't think I really know the answer to your question. Yes, we are close, your daughter is probably my best friend, and I know she is the one person who understands me the best on this earth. But I am not seeing your daughter, and that is what you were asking me, so I have no idea how to answer you. I would like to think that if the circumstances were different, we would be together. I do know that leaving her was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do, aside from deciding to keep Jenny, and I miss her already. I do know that if Peyton ever needs me, I would drop anything to be by her side. I would help her with anything. And I know she would do the same for me," Jake trailed off.

"Well, then I guess you did answer my question," he drifted. They stood in silence for a moment, both appreciating the ocean, until Mr. Sawyer broke the silence, "I like you Jake. You seem smart and responsible. I'm glad that Peyton has someone like you to talk to. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you and Peyton ever wanted to, you know, date, I would not have a problem with it. In, fact, I think I would be happy about it," Mr. Sawyer finished.

"With all due respect, Mr. Sawyer, I think that Peyton would not care either way wether we had approval to date. In fact, I think that she would do as she pleased, just to prove to you how good a job she did raising her self," Jake spoke. Mr. Sawyer stood thinking about this, until Jake pressed on, "but, if it makes any difference? I am glad that the idea of Peyton and myself dating makes you happy. And just so you know, if we ever do date? I would never do anything to hurt her," Jake promised.

"I know, I think that is why I like you so much. I'd tell you to take care of her, but I know you will wether I ask or not, so that is unnecessary. Well, I think I have ignored my duties too long, you should check on your daughter soon, she might wake up before you think," Mr. Sawyer stated knowingly.

"Thanks," Jake said to Mr. Sawyers retreating form. He lingered for a moment, thinking about Peyton, then turned and went below to check on Jenny, who was, in fact, awake.

A/N: I know, it sucks, but I was so excited that Jake was back, I got inspired to write. This is what came out, and I'm working on another couple right now too. Don't be too evil, this is the first Tree Hill fan fic I thought was good enough to post. Please Read and Review. Luv, Kat.


End file.
